Athletic jerseys are a type of garment commonly worn for various types of athletic events. In addition to providing a covering for the upper body, the jersey is useful for several other purposes. For example, an athletic jersey is to identify members of a team. Different colored jerseys can be worn by each team, permitting the players, fans, and officials to easily identify which player is on which team. A jersey can also be used to identify particular players, such as by including a player's name or a unique uniform number.
Athletic jerseys are sometimes also used during practices to divide members of the same team into different squads. For example, fifteen members of a team can be divided into three different squads of five players each. In order to more easily distinguish the members of each squad, solid-colored athletic jerseys can be assigned to each squad. For example, there may be a red squad, a white squad, and a blue squad. However, this requires that the team have quite a few practice jerseys of various colors. If each player has their own practice jerseys, they each have to have one of each of the three colors.
An alternative is to use a reversible jersey. In this example, a reversible jersey is used that has two colors. The jersey can be turned inside-out to switch between the colors. However, when the team is using a three-squad drill, one of the squads has to play without a jersey (sometimes referred to as “skins”) Many players don't like to play without a jersey. Moreover, playing without a jersey is not an option for female players.